


Princess

by Tammara125Swan



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Needs a Hug, Established Relationship, F/M, Gabriel don't suck, Hurt Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Identity Reveal, Mental Anguish, Not Beta Read, anguish, chat noir knows, half reveal, i love this guys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:02:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26964880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tammara125Swan/pseuds/Tammara125Swan
Summary: Gabriel Agreste is not used to not having what he wants, so he became Hawkmoth. But after an akuma attack, he realizes that perhaps he is sacrificing more than he is willing to lose.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth & Nathalie Sancoeur, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 6
Kudos: 66





	1. Someone close

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my first works with multiple chapters and it is the first that I publish that is not finished. So I hope putting it here helps me finish it XD
> 
> Do not forget to leave your Kudos and comments that make me very happy
> 
> I Really love Reveal fics

Gabriel Agreste was not someone used to not getting what he wanted, therefore the fact that two insignificant children were taking away from him the magic jewels he needed to wake up the love of his life was driving him a little crazy. Even so, he was not the kind of person to give up when his plans didn't go the first time, he was just tired of the situation in general but he would not give up despite the fact that today's akuma had turned out to be a total failure. … Just like all the previous ones.

-Dark wings off- he said in a tired voice, he had begun to consider who he akumatized. Curiously, young children used to be much more effective than adults or adolescents, however despite everything he made use of young children he was made to go too far and tried to avoid them as much as possible.

-Master, you can't keep doing this- Noroo's voice stopped his line of thought- What happens if someone gets hurt in the next attack? - the little kuami didn't raise his voice in the slightest, he knew that his master was suffering and he had a good heart, he was not evil.

-No one has been hurt Noroo, Ladybug's cure takes care of that- he said in a monotonous voice.

He knew there was no point in apologizing in front of his kuami but he still decided to do it, maybe Noroo was right but he would not stop, despite knowing that his idea that Ladybug always cured everything, deep down he knew that it was because she wins over him. So, what could happen if he wins? He shook his head trying to get the idea out of his head as he climbed the elevator that took him from his secret hiding place to his office.

When he looked at his office he began to think about the implications of his mission as Hawkmoth, although he thought about what he could win he could not stop thinking that there were things he was missing as an example on his desk there was a note from Natali saying that Adrien I wanted to talk to him.

Adrien

He was the main reason he had to be successful, he needed his mother, she was the union of the family, he didn't know how to be a father without her by his side. But it was also the first reason why Natalie insisted on stopping, since on many occasions Adrien had seen himself near the crossfire, he had counted on Ladybug to protect him but again, the problem was that if Ladybug fails that he could get to pass to his kid. Gabriel breathed heavily and called Natalie to let Adrien know that they could talk now.

-Sorry sir but Adrien had dinner and went to sleep about half an hour ago, do you want me to tell him to come down? - That information made Gabriel realize how late it really was and he dropped into his chair.

-No, Natalie I'll talk to him tomorrow- said that she took off her glasses and began to press the bridge of her nose. She would definitely have a migraine today.

A new day brought a new Akuma, and a new opportunity to get Chat Noir's ring and Ladybug's earrings, his "champion" this time was a boy of about 10 years sad and frustrated for being weaker and smaller than his older brother. It was quite a logical insecurity but Hawkmoth did not have time to rationalize about the motivation of the people he decided to akumatize, as long as the negative emotions flowed and they agreed to take the Miraculous for he did not need more.

As it was with all the little boys he used to akumatize, the fight was more vicious than usual, the little Goliath had been given the ability to be stronger than anyone who dared to challenge him, clearly that included the heroes of Paris. Hawkmoth saw the elusive Paris protectors jump dodge blows despairing Goliath causing the gigantic boy to throw a tantrum destroying a nearby building.

-Come on boy, if you know that eventually you're going to be taller right? - Chat Noir said in mockery.

-I will never be smaller or weaker than anyone else, and I just need to take away those ridiculous trinkets.- He threw a car towards the annoying cat trying to crush him, but he dodged it quite gracefully.

-Actually we are all short at your age bro, except My Lady she has always been super small, she could well be 500 years old and will continue to be tiny- He dodge the post that was thrown at her but the mention of him annoying bug made Hawkmoth notice something curious so he decided to communicate with the akuma

-Chat Noir is only distracting you, look for Ladybug- he scold him using the telepathic connection.

To his surprise, the akuma turned and found the heroine trying to sneak behind him, taking her in his hands.

-Wow, he is right, you're little- the akuma said with a sinister smile before throwing the girl as hard as he could.

Chat Noir let out a terrifying scream as his partner crashed into a spectacular advertisement and landed on a nearby roof without making any noise. Quickly the hero ran to try to help his companion

-Quick Goliath take away their Miraculous- Hawkmoth said thinking that maybe today was the day he would finally triumph.

When his akuma finally reached the spot where Ladybug had landed, Hawkmoth wasn't ready for what they see.

Chat Noir was trying to cradle the heroine in his lap by talking desperately to her

-Hey LB, stop joking wake up please- there was a hint of panic in her voice- Come on Ladybug wake up- he shook her slightly.

When Goliath approached to try to take the jewels of the two heroes, Ladybug was covered by a pink light that made the akuma retreat. When the light disappeared, a girl in pink pants and a floral shirt lay unconscious in Chat Noir's arms, causing him to begin to mutter things while he placed her carefully on the floor to face the akuma with a fierce but tear-filled gaze.

-Come closer, I dare you to come closer Hawkmoth and nothing on earth will prevent me from destroying you, I won't even need my ring to do it-

Hawkmoth felt her akuma flinch a bit from Chat Noir's threat so she opened her communication with her to force her to take the jewels when she heard a Murmur from the hero.

-Easy Marinette I will keep you safe- he said it in a voice so low that I could swear that the idea was not for someone else to hear him, but the moment the words came out of his mouth a strange cold ran down the villain's back, he was pretty sure he knew that girl.

Just when the akuma was launched again against the hero in black Hawkmoth decided that it was enough and released the butterfly causing that in front of Chat Noir there will only be a confused 10 year old boy.

-Hey, are you Chat Noir?- Asked the little boy, looking at him confused.

-Yes ... yes- Chat blinked for two seconds before quickly picking up the boy in his arms and lowering him from the roof before leaving him with a policeman after a quick explanation he returned to the roof where Marinette was still lying as he left her.

Chat did not know what to do, the idea of Marinette and Ladybug being the same person still could not be assimilated in his head much less seeing her so still and pale in such an unnatural way, therefore he had to do something to change that. He carefully picked her up and headed to the nearest hospital, begging with all her faith that they would be able to help her.

Unbeknownst to the cat-dressed hero in a sanctuary surrounded by white butterflies, a man dropped his transformation in total silence trying to think about what had happened. He had managed to get an akuma to thwart Ladybug's strange plans, he had left her disabled enough to remove her earrings but before the akuma got rid of Chat Noir he had voluntarily deakumatized him. as giving voice to all the chaos in his head his kuami spoke

-Master what happened,- Noroo said in a low voice, as if afraid to upset him.

-I know that girl- Gabriel said in a low voice as if saying it made it more real and he did not want that- Ladybug is Adrien's designer friend, they… are the same age as my son… someone close to my son was hurt and Ladybug is not going to be able to reverse it- she had started to breathe heavily and faster than normal she left towards her office and collapsed behind her desk. Gabriel Agreste was not usually an emotional person but the image of a young girl so close to her injured son put things in perspective, was he going too far? He might think that not since he was looking for an altruistic desire, not being able, or fame, just to get the love of his life back and for his son to get his mother back. 

Guilt however settled in his stomach and he decided to stay there for his entire day.


	2. Akumatizada

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel realizes that Ladybug's recent injury at the hands of her akuma may be more serious than he imagined ... not just for the girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally two chapters but I felt that they were too short 😅 so I preferred to join them for a slightly longer one.

He woke up the next morning, feeling quite ashamed of his reaction to the akuma attack, blaming it to a lapse of poor judgment from Adrien's recent attempts to speak to him, headed to his office ready to read the headlines on how. Ladybug had (as always) repaired everything that happened. Even as he continued to walk towards his office he allowed himself to smile thinking that he now knew Ladybug's true identity. Maybe he could find an easier way to get those earrings, after that getting rid of the cat would be a child's play.

-I will not go to that stupid photo session Natalie I have to go see her after school- Adrien's voice sounded too annoyed to be respectful with Natalie and that caught Gabriel's attention, he had educated him better, without hurrying the step he entered to the dining room where Adrien looked red with watery eyes and kept yelling at his assistant.  
\- What is the meaning of this - He said with a calm voice but loud enough to be heard throughout the room.

-Oh perfect this was what I needed- Adrein said raising his arms in a clear sign of anger- Almost a month trying to talk to you and right now you decide to leave your cave when I can not, and I do not want to deal with you - I take his backpack and he He took one last look at Natalie. "I'm not going, and I'll be back sometime before dark." He didn't deign to look at his father and left the mansion slamming the door, presumably to go to school.

-What was that Natalie? - Asked more confused than annoyed since the tired and sad look of his assistant was not something normal.

-It seems to me that Adrien had the intention this past month to talk to you about the girl he's been dating.- Natalie's voice was low.

-That he what? - Gabriel was really shocked- why was I not informed? -

-Sir, he has been looking to talk to you for about a month, he wanted to be the one to tell you, he does not allow me to say it- Natalie looked at him- yesterday the girl was injured in the akuma attack ... - Natalie's voice trailed off and looked everywhere in the room except Gabriel who had no expression on his face.

-What are you saying Natalie?- Gabriel didn't want to think about what he was implying.

-Remember the girl who won the hat contest at Adrien's school? -

-Free my agenda and Adrien's for the rest of the day Natalie- Gabriel left the dining room and slammed the door of her office, leaving Natalie totally confused.

Adrien didn't even bother to enter the school, he got out of the car slamming the door too hard and started walking towards the hospital, he had to see Marinette. He still could not understand what had happened, the akuma should not be so difficult, he should distract him while Ladybug attacked everything would end and he would go to look for Marinette to go out together for an ice cream and celebrate that a month since their first date, he had to protect her , he had to make sure that she did not get hurt since she could purify the akuma and her cure was the only thing that repaired everything.

He felt tears begin to flow from her eyes as he approached the hospital. He gave Marinette's name and started walking towards the room where she was and froze, this was his fault, he shouldn't be here. He turned around ready to run when he crashed into a large body that sent him tumbling backwards.

-Adrien? Son get up- Marinette's father lifted him by the shoulders before starting to walk towards the room he wanted to flee from, he didn't deserve to be there.

-Look Baby, Adrien came to see you,- Tom said in a low but cheerful voice.

-The doctors have said something- Adrien asked with a trembling voice

-They don't know what to do but keep her stable, but when Ladybug fixes everything she'll wake up as radiant as ever- Adrien was a little concerned about how extremely confident he sounded that Ladybug would fix everything that was wrong. He felt an immense urge to vomit flood him.

-Hi princess, I hope you wake up soon- he said in a low voice taking her hand- we still have a pending date, do you remember? - The tears stung her eyes again- We should go for an ice cream with André before… of… - her voice that turned off

He felt furious, furious with himself for not protecting her, furious with Marinette for taking such risks as Ladybug, furious with the boy who became akumatized and furious with Hawkmoth, for hurting her. His dark thoughts were interrupted when he realized that Tom had taken him by the arms to separate him from Marinette and more importantly from the purple butterfly that was approaching him.

-Get away from us- Adrien shouted, standing in front of Tom- you already caused a lot of pain to this family- He took what seemed to be a jacket from Tom that was in a nearby chair trying to scare away the butterfly.

What they did not expect was that the dark bug will approach Marinette before placing itself in a book that was near her (apparently Tom was reading her stories before he arrived).

*********************************************************************************************************************************

On another side of the city Gabriel did not know how to react to the whole situation that had occurred. In less than 12 hours he was doubting the work that his life had been for three years. Noroo looked at him, she had never seen in his eyes anything but determination, this time she saw regret and fear.

-Master? What are you going to do now? - He asked confused when they entered the place where the butterflies were but he had not transformed.

-There's actually something I could do Noroo?- he laughed humorlessly- I did exactly what I shouldn't do, I permanently injured someone and damaged my son in the process- he took the Milaculous of the butterfly between his fingers- this damn thing It does nothing but harm everyone around him- he was tempted to rip it from his neck but he didn't have the strength.

-Master, the Miraculous of the butterfly is more than a jewel to give power to others- Noroo had gone through Gabriel's head trying to give some comfort- You took one of the strongest powers that exists. Empathy. In its purest way, the butterfly's Miraculous empowers other people so that they can overcome trials that otherwise would be impossible for themselves and others- The gears inside Gabriel's head had begun to work at full speed .

-If what you say is true Noroo, can I wake up the girl and help her recover? - He asked a little curious.

-Why would you do that?- Natalie's voice snap him back to reality. He hadn't noticed her behind him. How long had she been there?

-I'm not a villain Natalie, my intention was never to harm others in my search for the Miraculous- He spoke in a low voice- yesterday I caused damage to my son that apparently I can correct- he called his transformation.

-And how do you plan to do it? You heard Noroo, you can only help her fight by herself and you can't akumatize Adrien without giving a pretty clear idea of your identity- Natalie understood what he was thinking but couldn't allow himself to be caught

-I will think of something, but I can't stand by doing nothing- Hawkmoth called a butterfly and sent it towards the city, looking for a very particular anger and suffering, Adrien's.

After a few minutes he found him in the hospital, he tried not to lose his concentration with the overwhelming amount of emotions that surrounded the building. Finally he managed to glimpse a room with a black-haired girl connected to several machines, at the door a robust and tall man was guiding his son to enter. The man's emotions were under control thanks to a great deal of hope he felt that everything would work out. Adrien on the other hand had her emotions totally run amok going through happiness, euphoria and various levels of hatred and frustration.

-Hi princess, I hope you wake up soon- Adrien took the girl's hand- we still have a pending date, do you remember? - It seemed like he wanted to cry and Hawkmoth felt sick- We should go for an ice cream with André before… of… - Adrien He didn't finish the sentence when his emotions were totally turned into fury directed at different people including himself, even though Hawkmoth took most of that hatred.

When the girl's father and Adrien noticed the butterfly they began to back away, but also to try to scare it away without success. The nickname that Adrien used to refer to the girl and a children's storybook gave her an idea and sent the butterfly straight to the book so she could execute her plan.

-Princess, I am Hawkmoth. Find the hero to help you awaken and recover, I will take your power back when you wake up- in the unconscious state of the girl, he did not need her to agree to be able to grant her the powers so the akuma acted immediately, however she managed to perceive a strong willingness to return to her loved ones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I remind you that this story is not finished. So some ideas in the comments are welcome.
> 
> Do not forget that both your Kudos and your comments bring love into my life.


	3. The princess.

Adrien was impressed, he didn't understand how an unconscious person could be akumatized. While it might be more difficult to take control of their actions, how did Hawkmoth hope that he will take the jewels of Ladybug and Chat Noir, why give someone like that powers? Why give Marinette powers? Hawkmoth knew that she was Ladybug? What powers could she have? His head began to spin from so many ideas crowding together and so many unanswered questions.

When he looked at his girlfriend again, the bubbling shadow that indicated that she was transforming into an akuma had vanished leaving Marinette motionless on her bed again. If he hadn't seen her four seconds ago, her image wouldn't have shocked him in the least since she really looked like a princess.

Instead of a hospital gown she wore a beautiful pink gown with gold trim, her hair was loose framing her head with little woven flowers adorning it, her hands resting pale on her chest holding the storybook Tom had been reading to her earlier.

Before the vision Tom approached to see if his transformation had changed his state in something but when he took two steps towards her a light came out of the book and fell directly on her father, Adrien closed his eyes because of the brightness and when he opened them again He Mr. Dupaing was still where he had stood but his clothes had changed, he was wearing brown pants and a red flannel shirt that made him look like a lumberjack. They both looked at each other confused before looking at Marinette who was still motionless on the bed. Finally it was too much for Adrien who ran out of the room to get out of the hospital, she did not care where she was or who could see her when she finally stopped and collapsed on the floor victim of multiple sobs.

Adrien opened his eyes quite confused, trying to remember where he was and why he had gotten there. Looking around he realized that it was near mid-afternoon, he was sitting with his back against the wall of an alley, he was near one of his patrol routes, little by little his head began to understand what he was doing there, he had fled like a coward from Marinette's room.

-I have to do something,- he muttered to no one in particular, so he was surprised when a voice answered him.

-And what is your plan Romeo, keep running until you get out of Paris? - Plagg came out of his hiding place- Easy kid for now there is no more you can do, you should go to rest- Plagg's voice was unusually sweet and puzzled Adrien .

-It's all my fault Plagg I can't stay without doing anything- he hid his face in his hands.

-It's not your fault boy, in any case it would be the fault of the idiot Hawkmoth but it has nothing to do with you, she is Ladybug, all this would have happened to her even if you weren't around her and without you it could be even worse- She approached around his neck trying to comfort him.

-But I'm the black cat, I attract bad luck and now she's akumatized in the hospital.- His voice was muffled by his hands but Plagg was pretty sure he sounded hysterical.

-Hey the ring and I'm not to blame- actually the Kuami was not upset, he was just trying to make the child feel better- in any case if the Kuamis had that power she is the one of good luck. Do not torture yourself boy there is nothing you can do- he kept purring in his neck until he felt that he relaxed enough.

-Plagg let's go home, tomorrow I can think of some plan to help her.

Adrien began to walk towards the mansion, she knew that if she transformed she would arrive much faster but the rhythm of her steps calmed her down and the longer it would take her to get to the prison she called home the better.

As he toured Paris he began to think about what had happened in the hospital and what kind of powers Marinette akumatized might have. The change of appearance in her and her father was not really a great indication, maybe he should go see her to find out ... something whatever. She couldn't help but feel that her presence in the hospital had caused that, however she could fix it, only Ladybug could release an akuma. He stopped thinking before his head started to spin, he would definitely have a migraine soon, but for now he had to rest to find a solution and save his princess.

Adrien opened his eyes when the light began to cover a good part of his room. Her eyes felt like she had sand in them, most likely because she hadn't been able to fall asleep until late at night, thinking about everything and nothing. He felt too guilty about Marinette's akumatization or her general condition to go to the hospital to see her, but the idea of staying home was suffocating just thinking about it. Considering everything maybe going to school was a good first step, what I would do after that was still unknown but he would work with what he had.

He finished getting ready to go to school and was surprised he didn't even see Natalie, she hadn't come to wake him up and she still hadn't informed him of her many after-school activities. After taking his backpack and starting to go down to the dining room he met Natalie who looked at him as if she did not live there.

-Adrien, you're awake,- said the assistant, the confusion in her voice unsettling Adrien.

-Yes Natalie, I am going to go to school- Adrien's voice was low, he felt sorry for his behavior of the previous day- there is something else he should do today-

\- Don't worry, your father asked me to clear your schedule for these days. Are you going to see Miss Dupaing-Cheng after school? - She asked and seemed curious enough.

-I… I, I don't really know- Adrien shook his head- I don't know if being in the hospital is a good idea-

-If you decide otherwise, you can tell your bodyguard to take you. I will contact him to see that you are okay- Natalie sounded more empathetic than Adrien had ever imagined possible. She turned to leave but Adrien stopped her.

-Natalie, I ... I am very sorry for my attitude yesterday, you are not to blame for what happened and I should not take out my anger with you- He looked at his shoes ashamed, until he felt a hand on his shoulder.

-Don't worry Adrien, I understand that you are suffering and the least I want is to make things difficult for you. Now you must go if you want to get to classes-

Adrien smiled and felt calmer as he began to approach the school. He tried by all means not to look in the direction of the bakery knowing that she would not come and looking alone would only break his heart.

When he entered the main patio, he was surprised to see many boys near his classroom browsing and whispering among themselves. Under the speed of his steps trying to see what everyone was looking at when he realized that they were his classmates, they all wore colorful and curious clothes as if they were going to a costume party, their expressions were diverse, from emotion to deep sadness . When he finally managed to fully enter the classroom everyone looked at him confused until Alya and Nino ran to hug him.

-Thank heaven you're normal- Alya said relieved.

-Why wouldn't it be normal? - Adrien was confused- why do they all wear those clothes-

He looked at his friends who exchanged curious glances.


	4. Like a fairy tale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More about Marinette's powers

-Thank heaven you're normal- Alya said relieved.  
-Why wouldn't it be normal? - Adrien was confused- why do they all wear those clothes-  
He looked at his friends who exchanged curious glances.

Alya wore a matching brown plaid trench coat and hat and for some reason he had a pipe in his hand. Nino's clothes looked worn and he wore a red and gold tie and a white shirt that was not his style at all.

-It was Marinette- Said a voice behind the room Rose? as if that's all the explanation needed.

-I don't understand anything, guys, Marinette isn't awake yet, what does she have to do with all this-

As if she couldn't help it Alya started to speak.

-But it is very clear- she said condescendingly- Marinette was akumatized, and her powers turn everyone around her into fictional characters that resemble her personality at least as Marinette knows them. Yesterday we went to see her after school and practically the entire classroom was affected - the words came out fast and boring as if she was tired of repeating them.

-And you haven't thought about I don't know how to change clothes,- Adrien suggested, earning a tired look from everyone in the room.

-We tried to look- Alya took off her trench coat and when Adrien took it it became a jean jacket Adrien tried to give Alya his jacket but when he put it on it became the same trench coat he used before.

-Well, that's a problem- I try by all means to remain serious but the situation in general was extremely funny.

-It's not funny Agreste, I clearly saw that you are avoiding laughing- Alya's voice tried to sound angry but it sounded more bored.

-Okay Alya you are a fierce investigator and very intelligent so you are Sherlock Holmes- he tried to keep a straight face but from Alya's frown he was not doing well. He turned to look at Nino -Sorry bro, I'm lost with you- they both shrugged when Alya spoke.

-He is loyal, strong and a relentless friend, I think you are Ron Weasley from Harry Potter- half the class giggled and the other half just lowered their eyes possibly thinking about who they were.

-I'm sorry guys, but I bet she's going to wake up soon and we can figure this out okay? - Everyone in the room tried to smile and nodded except Alya who gave him a sad look as they took a seat and the teacher entered the room. living room.

The first period of classes was exhausting and not because of the classes themselves. To tell the truth Adrien had no idea what the teacher had said, he kept looking at his classmates trying to figure out how they were dressed and what that could mean.  
Mr. Dupaing had become a lumberjack, big strong, but who protected others like the Red Riding Hood.  
Alya and Nino had already been clear and couldn't agree more.

Rose was dressed out of a Jane Austen romance novel, Juleka had black clothes and what looked like weapons and rune marks like a Shadowhunter, Max looked like a short version of Gandalf, as he scanned them all he couldn't help but notice that in fact if they were characters that merged with their personalities in a comical way.

It was finally lunchtime and Adrien started to leave the room with Alya and Nino before noticing that some of his classmates were not moving from their seats.

-They don't want the whole school to see them like that- said Alya's bored voice as she took him by the elbow and took him out of the room- I'm tired of having the answers Adrien- Alya's face would suddenly be extremely sad- the worst of This is that what I have the most are ways in which this will fail and since we will stay like this forever, I don't know how we are going to solve it- she began to sob and Nino hugged her giving her support and comfort.

-Relax Alya, this is going to be fixed- he tried to sound optimistic.

-How? - Alya said still sobbing- the only one who can wake Marinette is Ladybug and only she can deakumatize her, I know you know why Ladybug hasn't appeared since the day of Marinette's "accident". We can't fix this, don't you understand? -

Adrien's eyes widened in surprise. He definitely didn't have all the "smart deductions" Alya had made in just two days. But he couldn't help but feel like she was right, they had no options out of this one.

As soon as school was over the whole room was getting ready to go back to the hospital and visit Marinette because according to Alya's logical reasoning "They were already affected once, it couldn't actually get worse" but Adrien didn't want to go, he was afraid that their presence would cause even more problems that could not really solve anything.

Despite Alya and Nino's protests, he got into his car, practically fleeing from them to go home. He could swear that never since his mother's disappearance had he been so happy to see such a massive construction. The car still wasn't coming to a full stop when Adrien had already jumped into the house as soon as possible. Without stopping running, he headed towards his room, on the way he crashed into someone but was too focused on running away to see who it was, he murmured a quick apology and continued running to his room. Closing the door behind him he threw his backpack on the bed and prepared to transform when he realized he had nowhere to go, he had no one to talk to and given his current state it might even be that Plagg refused to transform him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do not forget that I send you all my love and your kudos and comments fill my soul


	5. One option and more revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien finds some support about Marinette's situation but ends up talking a bit more

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you will have noticed in this fic I like to play with the idea of a Gabriel even with some humanity so we flow under that scoop for the moment done?
> 
> Thanks for reading.
> 
> Do not forget that if you have comments on grammar I would love to read them since English is not my first language and I usually have some problems with pronouns so a little patience please

He fell next to the sofa trying to calm his breathing, he had fled to avoid going to see Marinette why he was ashamed, his anger had attracted the akuma and because of him she was akumatized, and of course he was angry at his failure to protect her.

The central problem was that he could not speak to anyone. If his problems were about Ladybug, Chat could go to Marinette, if they were problems about Marinette he could talk to Ladybug. He now that he could lose them both in just a moment, he was not ready for that, he had never realized how she was an important part of all aspects of his life.

Adrien felt Plagg purring on his shirt to try to calm him down like the day before but this time it wasn't working.

-Boy you should calm down.- It was the first time the Kuami sounded genuinely concerned.

-What's the point? Plagg is not like I can get akumatized, and if that's the case at least I'll know that Marinette is already fine- He didn't want to think about that, He didn't want to think about anything, He felt like his head would split in half . He was surprised when he heard three knocks on his door, maybe he had imagined them? Oh there were again. He looked around to make sure Plagg was hidden and walked over to open the door to see if Natalie needed something.

He almost fell on his back when he saw his father standing in front of his door, Did he travel to another dimension? He thought that considering the odds that his father was there to see how he was doing.

-Is everything okay father?- He asked with his voice still broken by conflicting emotions, he tried to clear his throat before adding, -Is there anything I can help you with?-

-I wanted to see how you were Adrien- Gabriel's voice was low, he was really trying to connect with his son -you were very upset when you came in a moment ago and Natalie informed me of the situation of Miss Dupaing-Cheng-

It was too much for Adrien who was sure his father was trying to support him, but seeing him genuinely concerned about him and Marinette's condition made him face all the implications at once.

Gabriel managed to catch him before he hit the ground between sobs, awkwardly hugged him and rubbed his back to try to relax him. While he was still considering how to talk to his son or give him some peace of mind, he heard something that left him cold.

-It's my fault-

Gabriel was totally speechless when he thought that his son was blaming himself for something that in every way he had caused, as if Adrien could be responsible for something like this.

-Adrien this is not your fault, there was nothing you could have done to help her ... - The boy's voice interrupted him.

-You don't understand, I was with her- she stopped abruptly before continuing to speak perhaps already thinking her words better- During the akuma attack, we were both ... leaving the school ... she ... she got caught in the crossfire ... I had to protect her and fail- If Gabriel did not know that everything was a total lie he could have reacted differently but he knew exactly how the girl had been injured there was no way that Adrein would be close to the action unless ...

-And when I went to see her I was so… furious and I was about to be akumatized- Adrien tried to control her voice but her emotions were flooding him- Marinette's father tried to help me and in my place she was akumatized-

-That's why you didn't go to see her today at the hospital,- Gabriel deduced thinking of how he arrived.

-I'm a coward, but I can't see her there, motionless knowing that it's all my fault- Adrien kept sobbing for a few more minutes without daring to speak. But that silence weighed on Gabriel's heart more than anything he could have said.

Gabriel had never been a person of the emotional type, his position as the leader of a large company and since he was Hawkmoth he had learned that expressing his emotions openly could be used against him. Right now he felt how all the emotions of his son were flooding him, Adrien had always expressed his emotions more like his mother, he allowed himself to feel in a deeper way. He began to think that if he was the calm and withdrawn soul that he was, seeing his beloved unconscious without being able to help her had led him to become the magical equivalent of a terrorist, which he could unleash in his son. Especially if his theory that Adrein was chat noir turned out to be true and the girl being ladybug, there were definitely much deeper feelings at stake.

He closed his eyes still hugging Adrein who had stopped crying but he was letting out sporadic sobs, thinking about how to do something. Since the "disappearance" of his wife he had never felt so helpless in every way, he could not even provide any kind of comfort for his son, too aware that he had caused all the damage he felt and that he had no way to fix it, he had no way of apologizing for his mistakes either, considering that unmasking as Hawkmoth implied that everyone including his son (especially his son) hate him for their actions. He finally found his own voice and risked talking to him.

-You should go see her Adrien- his voice was low but he was sure he would listen- I have seen you with Miss Dupain- Cheng several times despite not knowing about your relationship- He HAD seen them act like heroes but that was not she will say aloud- and I can tell you that being with her can give her the strength to return-

Adrein didn't know what to say, it was definitely the most human thing he had ever heard his father say in his entire life. While he was aware that his presence would not help Marinette's state of health at all, he also knew that if her roles were reversed she would not leave him no matter what. He couldn't let her guilt take him away from her.

-Thank you father- he said finally separating slightly but still didn't risk looking at his face- I think I'll call my bodyguard and tell him to take me to the hospital-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think of the story so far? Do not forget that your committees fill my soul
> 
> I send you all my love
> 
> Do not forget that the Spanish version of this story is on my profile and that English is not my first language


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien decides to go see Marinette after chatting with his father.
> 
> The path to discovering how the girl of his dreams sees him might be stranger than he expects.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just checked that the previous chapter is super super short, but I'm about to finish the whole story (If everything goes well)

Gabriel stood up looking at him quite pleased to see him with a small smile on his lips despite the sadness that still reflected his eyes. Adrien was definitely a strong man. He quickly said goodbye leaving him to enlist and rush to the hospital making him promise that he would be back before dinner.

Adrien saw the door close behind his father and stood there for a second, trying to process what had happened.

-Hey kid I think this is one of the most bizarre things I have seen strange things in my life- Plagg floated until he was at eye level moving his little hands trying to get the attention of his kid- Hey wake up, unlike you I want to visit the girls in the hospital and find out how to Deakumatize her-

Adrien blinked several times before focusing his eyes on the little kuami and throwing a piece of cheese at him.

-How about we take the fast route? -

That said it called for his transformation and he went out the window, when he arrived at the hospital he debated for a moment about entering as Adrien or as Chat. Finally considering that his companions had already gone home and it was not exactly time for visits, perhaps entering through the window was not such a bad plan.

He looked inside the room trying to make sure there was no one else in the room before opening the window and entering as quietly as possible.

Despite being the Miraculous bearer of bad luck, Adrien realized the advantage of Marinette's room being private and having a window facing the street. Otherwise his little intrusion to see it could have been quite a challenge. As soon as he entered the room he stayed near the window trying not to attract attention in case there was a nurse doing rounds or something like that.

He approached slowly as if he feared causing harm or someone would notice him by the simple movement since of course he knew how stealthy he could be as long as he remained transformed.

A small voice pulled him out of his thoughts almost causing him to fall head-on.

-Don't get too close while you're transformed- the voice came from the lamp that was next to the bed and Chat Noir approached slowly, circling Marinette's bed with caution.

A small red kuami was looking at him with huge blue eyes full of sadness.

-You're Tikki right?- Chat said in a whisper -The kuami of ... of ...- he choked on his words.

-Yes, Ladybug's kuami- She let out a tired sigh- don't come near her... we don't know what would happen if the akuma hits you while you're transformed-

-Akumas have hit me before- the boy complained, trying to take a step towards his partner.

-But they were blows that Ladybug could reverse ... this time...- Tikki did'nt dare to end that thought- I have not dared to approach since she akumatized, but someone must remove her earrings if we want to reverse this- her voice sounded enough when his Ladybug warned him of something during a fight. He approached the little kuami and took her with one hand while he made her a little affection with the other trying to make her relax.

-If you need the earrings, I can go for them- before Tikki complained he raised his free hand-see if I de-transform and approach her and hit me, I can transform again and I would still have my powers, as happened with Reflecta . And I'm the only one who you can ask for the earrings if you reveal her identity in the middle of Paris or generate a commotion-

Tikki considered it for a moment and realized that she was correct so with a nod of the head she pointed to her girl on the bed next to them.

Adrien sighed and de-transformed but did not approach immediately, he took a moment to observe the girl carefully, although not in a creepy way. I observed how the akuma had changed her and yet she was not different in the least, Chat called her a princess because she always seemed like one, although not a princess that needed a rescue from the top of a tower, but a strong and brave one princess ready to giving someone a beating. He smiled a little thinking about how they started dating a month ago after she confessed her feelings to him. He realized that he had been blind not seeing that she was that girl he had been chasing for over three years, he think on how it was possible that he had not noticed the clear similarities between both girls once he promised that he would love the girl that was under the mask but now he realized that there was no way that girl was someone else but Marinette.

Behind him he could hear Plagg muttering words of encouragement to Tikki trying to comfort the little kuami in an unusually sweet way about how the girl would be alright.

He closed his eyes and took the three steps that would leave him next to Marinette's bed and felt a warm light cover him but he refused to open his eyes for a moment. A part of his brain was extremely curious to know how Marinette saw him, or how he saw Chat maybe it would be different? Would she be disappointed? Many questions crowded into his head and his eyes refuse to open not that he was actually trying.

It wasn't until he heard a giggle behind him that his eyes snapped open enough to open.

-I don't know why your appearance doesn't surprise me in at all- Tikk's voice said, so Adrien assumed it was Plagg who was making those strange noises as if he was avoiding laughing without much success in reality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ideas about Adrien's appearance after Marinette's powers ???.
> 
> A part of me feels that it is hyper obvious but I would like to know who guesses the look I imagine.

**Author's Note:**

> The next Chapter is ready, do not forget to leave your comments and Kudos that fill my life


End file.
